The Tale of Ignis
Chapter 35 of SOS. This is part of the Homeworld Series of worlds, following Raisor as he goes through his memories of his homeworld and finds his true self. Story Spellbound Raisor had found himself in a familiar town when he passed through the door. While sure the world was nothing but an illusion, the boy started to meander about the town, slowly having memories of his past rush at him. Soon, though, his stroll was interrupted as two friends of his, Ray and Marie, had greeted him. While they were wondering what he was doing in this place so soon, they soon dismissed it and instead told him that they needed to get going to another of their friend's house. Raisor, unsure of what to expect, simply followed after them. Soon, they found themselves at a house belonging to a man named Lance, an old friend of the trio who was quite. When the three entered the house, they found Lance amongst a few others of their friends, and one who seemed strangely out of place. When Raisor had asked her who she was, she revealed herself to be Mulan, and was apparently sent to this world in order to aid him. Not really sure what to make of it, Raisor accepted her help and continued on with his business. After some light banter, his friends had then informed Raisor that they had finally found a way to break the curse that was on him. Going along with their plan, Raisor follow them outside to which he was presented with a large cannon-like object that was apparently designed for helping break curses. The device supposedly created a large field of mana that was used to break and capture spells, though, the cursed had to go through the moment they were cursed and overcome it first. Being allowed to bring others along with him, Ray and Mulan joined Raisor as the machine started up. After the machine released a large explosion of magic, Raisor passed out, only to wake up in what appeared to be a memory of his hometown, with Mulan and Ray by his side. When he awoke, he also found that his form had changed. His body had turned into that of female's, the true and uncursed form of Raisor, with Raisor revealing his true name to be Ignis to the duo. With that settled, the trio started to go on their way to face whatever challenge lied ahead. Ignis As Ignis made her way through her home town, she and Ray explained to Mulan what exactly had happened to her that made her a girl in the first place. Ray, a man who was immortal and ageless, had been one of the greatest fighters in all the world. In order to essentially clone the man, a mage had created a spell to replicate him. When the spell is cast, the affected would gain all the powers and experience of Ray, however it came with the drawback of their form and partially their mind conforming to his. Ignis had performed this spell in order to gain power, though it had some form of backlash behind it, and had been stuck looking like Ray for the past four years. The spell also had some form of sentience to it and aggressively latched onto the affected. Because the spell makes you become it, the only way to break it is to prove ones own sense of self to the spell itself. To that end, the machine that brought them into the world was created so that Ignis could face the sentient spell head on. And so, the trio wandered the memory world of Ignis, eventually ending up at Ignis's home. Once there, she was greeted with the site of shadowed version of Raisor, taunting the girl. It believed itself to be absolutely necessary to Ignis's survival, and that all Ignis was obsessed with was power and they couldn't handle more power without them. However, resolving that her power alone was not all she needed, Ignis claimed that her friends were her power, and summoned her keyblade to her side. Ignis and the Shadow Raisor then begun their fight. However, the fight was far more one sided in Shadow Raisor's favor as he was practically the manifestation of what Ignis's power was. Though, while they continued to fight, Ignis had eventually realized that the reason the Shadow crafted by spell clung to its affected so harshly was because it had attained a sentience, and thus knew loneliness. Acknowledging the spell as its own person and not just a tool, and as an aspect of themselves, Ignis promised to come visit the Shadow later. With that, the trial was finished, Ignis's original form was returned to them and she went back to the Castle of Illusion.